


elizabeth/will

by romanticalgirl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-24-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	elizabeth/will

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-24-08

There are only so many things a man can stand. Will has heard this like a battle cry from every officer, sailor, landowner, gentleman and pirate he’s met. And he wonders, briefly, where all the rest of them draw that line because to him, here, now, that time has come.

It isn’t the wine or the rum or even the language no lady should hear, much less speak. It is, quite simply, that Will Turner is damned tired of being ignored.

“Elizabeth.”

She glances up from her mug and away from the group surrounding her – sailors and whores, pirates all. There is a flash of defiance in her eyes as they follow the line of his jaw before rising to meet his gaze.

“Now.”

He expects her to balk or ignore him. Instead she rises with the practiced ease of someone trying very hard to pretend to be sober or possibly someone trying to appear drunk. She walks over to him with the sway of hips that belie the boys’ clothes she wears.

He turns on his heel and leaves the booze-soaked smoke behind, catching her wrist as she passes through the door. He would swear that half of Tortuga is back alleys, all the bright and boisterous a façade to the reality of what lies at the island’s heart. This alley is no exception – guttering spitting oil spilling greasy light over things better left unseen. He tightens his grip on her wrist and leads her past the pools of illumination to the broken glass and nibble of darkness.

He waits for her to resist, but instead she moves closer, pressing against him. Will turns and pulls her to him, his mouth hungry, biting at hers as she wraps her leg around his, her body fitting against him, flush with his arousal. 

He never thought he would be grateful for the breeches, but they open easily, nothing like petticoats and skirts to fight with. She thrusts into his hand as he strips the clothes away. She is hot and wet as he finds the curve of her flesh, soft damp hair against his fingers. Elizabeth groans and her head falls back, her tricorne hat tumbling to the ground followed by the cascade of her hair.

“Will,” she breathes as she thrusts against the pressure of his fingers. The sound melts into a gasp as he parts her flesh and slides his fingers inside her. Her leg moves higher along his, granting him more access. He pushes deeper and she bites her lower lip, swallowing most of the sound that she can’t quite restrain.

“More.” Her voice is thick, husky and commanding. Will considers denying her, but the pulse of his need keeps him from punishing her, punishing them both. He undoes his own trousers and pushes them down enough to free his hard shaft, cursing her lack of skirts this time as wool and leather, cotton and linen bind them close and awkward, though not enough to keep him from thrusting, filling her with hard strokes until they begin and end together all at once.

Elizabeth groans his name as her body tightens around him. Will’s hands curve around her buttocks and he shifts his grip, thrusting deeper still. She continues moving with him until his control slips away and he stays buried deep, neither of them willing to move.


End file.
